Primus' Will
by MistressMind007
Summary: ON HOLD! A new life. A new battle. A new reign. Primus must have some reason for this. Or was it a massive hoax from the start?


Its been approximately 7 Earth Years since Optimus Prime restored the All Spark and revived the creation of life on Cybertron and Team Prime have been rebuilding. Ratchet had stayed on Earth to watch over the human children, no, adults! Personally he couldn't believe that he'd stayed this long but something inside him lightened up when he saw Raf, Miko and Jack come back to base buzzing about new achievements. Just watching the three mature was a glorious yet sad sight for the old medic. He adored the three like they were his own and constantly cheered them on but there was a part of him that didn't want to see them grow. He wanted to see those three children that the Autobots had found. The ones that snuck out on missions, blasted out terrible music, played video games and melted the cold sparks of himself and Optimus. Of course he was always proud of them even though they were growing up too fast for his liking. He chuckled internally at that thought. A 15 year old Miko would have called him a "control freak" but now the 22 year old that stood before him wouldn't even bat an eyelid and zing him back with that smart mouth of hers and then carry on with her paperwork like nothing ever happened. He could never help but smile when he saw Raf on his laptop as he programmed, edited and put together a new video game he was working on. Although Raf was now facing a new career his love for computers and video games never disappeared and so he decided he wanted to make a video game himself. Ratchet could remember when Raf was a 12 year old playing video games but now he was a 19 year old making his own video games. One thing that did trouble Ratchet was that Jack hardly spent anytime around base anymore. Of course it was understandable as the young man gave up the majority of his free time to help his mother in the hospital. The oldest of his human friends had taken time to study medicine just so he could be with his mother more because he knew his job would take up a lot of time. All three young adults were now working for the government as special agents, they had been offered the positions when the Cybertronian beings had returned home. The trio agreed and a contract was signed confirming that when they were 18 they would begin their well respected career of government agents. Yes, those three had accomplished a lot and Ratchet couldn't help but feel proud of them and honoured to have watched them and even helped them get to these stages in their lives.

Back on Cybertron Ultra Magnus had taken command of Team Prime until the rebuilding had been completed. He was rather enjoying being back home but he could only wish that his leader was still there with them. The second in command of the Autobot army could never wrap his head around how suddenly the war had ended. Of course he wasn't complaining he absolutely loved not having to be on Earth, he really couldn't grasp onto the reason why the remaining Autobot troops including KnockOut returned to Earth every so often to visit those three little annoyances. Maybe that was their excuse and they just wanted to see Ratchet.

KnockOut had sworn himself to the Autobot cause and took an oath upon his life stating that he wouldn't desert the Autobots no matter what. He was getting on fine as the new Autobot medic and even helped out with the construction as long as it didn't scratch his beautiful finish. The red medic did enjoy visiting Earth with his new comrades and seeing the once human children even though he had been against them for a long while. Still, he loved his new life and there was no way he would give it up.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee remained close and were pretty much family. All three helped each other and went back to Earth together to visit their frequently growing charges. The three of them mourned the loss of their leader who they'd been with through many scenarios but they had to accept that what Optimus had done was for Cybertron. They decided to get on with life and do their part in rebuilding Cybertron so they weren't disrespecting their once great leader. No matter what happened the trio always stuck together and worked as a team, never leaving one behind and always checking up on their grumpy old medic.

Smokescreen was still his over friendly, immature, race loving self and was all for helping with rebuilding Cybertron with his friends and comrades. He had become very close with KnockOut due to their shared passion of speed and good looks and know the two were like brothers. Smokescreen wasn't around Optimus as much as Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Ratchet but he still felt the blow from the loss of his Prime. He felt that he hadn't done enough although his regular internal meetings with Alpha Trion told him it was what had to be done and nothing could have changed how it would end.

Wheeljack had helped rebuild Cybertron too although he had been more enthusiastic about hunting down the remaining Decepticons. Starscream, Shockwave, Airachnid. Unlike Megatron they had not admitted their faults and had instead ran off to hide. Of course it was only Airachnid that hadn't been a coward and ran off, not one of the Autobots knew of her whereabouts. Most of the Eradicon soldiers that had been taken under Autobot command had been questioned about any places the remaining Decepticon officers might have escaped to. They had not been successful. Wheeljack was determined to bring down those 'Cons but his thoughts were always side tracked when he was with his friends. They lightened up his once lonely spark and it only lightened even more when he went back to Earth with Bulkhead and watched Miko grow.

New lives had begun spawning about 6 Earth months after everything had happened and Cybertron was now on its way back to its former glory. It had the Autobots looking out for it and repairing it. No war would exist upon the face of their planet again. They wouldn't allow it and they would allow anything to try an ignite a new flame for a new problem.

The new Autobot HQ was situated in Iacon where all the big decisions were made about the future of the planet. The HQ would remain in power until a government had been elected.

Of course even when the new government was brought in the Autobot HQ was always on standby for any future problems. They also acted as an army for the planet as the population began growing rapidly and more beings joined the Autobot army which resulted in planet wide bases filled with troops to keep the planet safe. The army was by no means a threat so there was no revolt in the public about the colossal army. Another reason that the Iacon Autobot HQ had been kept standing was because the original remaining Autobots, including KnockOut, decided that they were family and wanted to stay together. They realized that not living on a military base was uncomfortable and found comfort in knowing the others were nearby. Not many Cybertronians knew it but their most trusted Autobot HQ was also a house for the ex-fighters.

Obviously peace doesn't last forever and it had been another 3 centuries when protests were made against the government. The High Senate of the government had contacted the Autobots explaining the situation and they got involved in trying to get to the main reason of the protests. The main reason was that they did not agree. They agreed in a different society. In a Decepticon society. The High Senate was assassinated and the rest of the government was publicly executed. A new but very minuscule civil war had risen and Autobots had desperately tried to solve the problem and find out who exactly was creating these revolts and plotting these murders.

Clearly Wheeljack had been right about hunting down those remaining Decepticon Officers. The amount of problems that wouldn't have come about would have been next to nothing. Yes, there were solutions that needed to be found before the civil war spread around the entire planet and dragged them into a second great war. Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Ratchet, KnockOut and the rest of the Autobot army didn't want effort of their deceased leader and human friends to be wasted. They had been part of the end to that war and this new one would only crush their spirits. This rising war had to be stopped at all costs.


End file.
